


you can make time

by stainedgrey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Degradation, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Horny, M/M, Rough Sex, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submissive Han Jisung | Han, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, author has regrets but this isn’t one of them, blowjob, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedgrey/pseuds/stainedgrey
Summary: jisung wants to focus on the schedule, minho needs his fleshlight of a boyfriend /now/.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	you can make time

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey here’s some minho and han smut 😎 yup i’m sleep deprived imma go now...
> 
> twitter: @redderpetals

today started off rather rushed, everyone had to get up at 5am no excuses. for once jisung was the first awake, breakfast made and bags packed with chan and felix. the previous night jisung had been in a meeting with some of the assistant managers and 3racha, they seemed stressed. they told him he needed to keep everything on track for the following day, as they were falling slightly behind for the scheduled comeback. jisung was more than read to keep everything on track, after all he wanted to be the best leader for the boys. all was going well. leaving the dorms and heading to the main building most of them slept or remained glued to their phones, except minho. he kept staring at jisung. and jisung couldn’t help shiver every time he made eye contact with his boyfriend.  
once they had started their recording session, that's when all hell broke loose. while they were trying to do background vocals, minho kept an annoyingly tight grip on jisung’s hip.  
“minho... please let go.” jisung whispers to the shorter man next to him, trying his best to not draw attention to them. minho ignores him. his hand dips beneath his waistband, toying with the soft flesh of jisung’s ass.  
“seriously guys?” changbin speaks up.  
“ew what the fuck- at least me and bin keep it in the bedro- ow!” hyunjin gets cut off by sharp blow to his stomach from changbin’s elbow. “you’re really fucking annoying, hyunjin.” changbin sighs.  
“sorry guys we’ll be right back.” minho grabs jisung’s wrist and heads out the recording room door, jisung too embarrassed to react.  
“you guys can’t just leave!” bangchan shouts, but low and behold, ignored. “he-hey minho...” jisung tries to slow them down in the hallway. again, he’s ignored until he’s roughly thrown into a supply closet. jisung lands painfully on the floor as he hears the lock click.  
“minho-“ jisung looks up at his boyfriend. a cold hazy expression resting on his normally soft face. he begins to unzip his pants, he pulls out his half hard length.  
“suck.” his tone is dry, almost as if he’s doing this for jisung.  
“n-no? h-hyung we have vocals today i can’t risk my voice-“  
“did i ask?”  
“no but we’re on a strict schedule toda-“ he's cut off this time by a burning blow to his face. /did he just slap me?/ jisung thinks, sending a twitch to his unthought of dick. he didn’t even realize how hard he was, so focused on the schedule. whenever minho falls deep into dom space it really doesn’t take long for jisung to get hard. jisung would consider his boyfriend a switch but he’d always go to both extremes, the dirtiest slut alive or the cruelest master in existence. jisung loved both.  
“wow.” minho deadpanned, he sounded so unpleased it broke jisung’s heart. yet the stinging on his cheek overpowered any other feeling he had.  
“lin-“ another blow. jisung cries out this time and clutches his face in reaction.  
“if you’re getting to be so defiant i better teach you some manners.”  
it’s the monotone voice and the deadpan expression that sent chills down his back. jisung nods. he knows better than to push dom spaced minho any further.  
“strip.”  
he gets up, hand still holding his reddened cheek. he then slowly removes his button up he struggles getting the buttons off, hands too shaky.  
“pathetic.” impatient minho roughly pulls the delicate fabric off, breaking a couple buttons in the process.  
“minho! what am i gonna wear now!”  
“do you ever know when to shut up? ur really getting on my nerves.”  
“s-sorry i ju-“ he’s shoved up against a wall, back pressing against some shelves with cleaning supplies, his hands pinned to the cabinets. and a toned thigh shoved between his legs.  
“grind, pretty boy.” minho smirks into his ear while going in to nibble on his earlobe.  
“ah... ah...” jisung closes his eyes and delicately lets out sweet moans, grinding like he was asked to. minho takes this opportunity to spit in jisung’s mouth. he stares in disbelief and disgust.  
“swallow.”  
he complies, yet so utterly lost by minho’s actions. it’s almost as if minho can read his mind because he then says  
“can my stupid baby not understand a simple task? aww lemme take care of you then.” he grabs jisung by the hair and forces him to the floor. whenever minho gets like this, he’s unnecessarily rough. that’s probably what makes it so hot, jisung always willing to do as he’s told but minho’s just mean anyways.  
“pants off. or do you need me to help you with that too?”  
“no! uh sorry i’ll-“ another slap. jisung holds back tears.  
“did i say you could speak? how stupid are you?” with haste, jisung takes his pants off and gets on his hands and knees, a position he knew would please minho.  
“good boy.” the small praise does wonders to his body, sending a tingle right to his dick. minho gets down on his knees behind jisung.  
“already prepped?... you knew this was going to happen...? yet you still tried to defy me. huh my slut is getting so brave.” he slaps his ass, resulting in jisung just moaning.  
“i’d punish you for this but you’d just enjoy that too, huh?” with that minho just pushes in, letting out a long sigh. jisung laying his head to the floor and biting his hand to silence his moans. once minho reaches a satisfactory pace he gets struck with an idea. he grabs a fist full of jisung’s hair and cranks his neck back. he spits on his boyfriend’s fucked out expression. jisung cringes yet he can feel precum trickling down himself. minho notices this too. he doesn’t say anything, he just laughs and continues fucking jisung. 

——

“wow they really couldn’t have waited till tonight?” hyunjin whispers to the others as they listen from outside the supply closet door.  
“this f-feels wrong.. we shouldn’t be listening..” jeongin mutters, trying to cover the blush on his face with his hands.  
“nonsense minho usually lets us watch.” hyunjin reassures the maknae.  
“they’re so horny it’s disheartening.” changbin folds his arms.  
“so are you.” hyunjin sticks his tongue out.  
“y’all are so loud” minho glares at the younger members.


End file.
